


Stop Butt-dialing Me!

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You needed to finally get a grip. Calling Sam thousand times when you were at the bunker and hanging up because you were too scared to let him know how you were feeling about him was going to get you in trouble. And that’s exactly how it went.

“Y/N, stop butt-dialing me thousand times every day. It’s annoying!” Sam stormed into your room, his bitch face showing.

“What? No! Butt dialed?! My butt don’t dial!” You scoffed, feeling the heat rising in your cheeks.

“No? Does it mean you were doing this on purpose?” He asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Of course not! Yeah, I mean, not really. I didn’t mean to…” You stuttered, embarassing yourself even further.

“Whoa, wait. Don’t freak out. Just tell me what you wanted to say to me when you were calling me, okay?” Sam said calmly, walking towards you.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, you’ll just tell me that you don’t feel the same way and that’s gonna be it.” You admitted shyly, your gaze fixed on your hands.

“What?” He wondered, his eyes widening in realision. “Wow. Really? You like me?” A small laugh escaped from his mouth and you thought you would love to disappear in that exact moment.

“Well, it seems so. Just, forget it.” You started walking away from him, ready to stay hidden in your room for the rest of your life, but he grabbed you by your arm and turned you around so that you were facing him. 

Your heart skipped a beat when Sam looked you straight in the eyes and you thought you were dreaming when his lips landed on yours. 

It turned out that calling him endless times was a good idea, after all.


End file.
